View From Heaven
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Song Fic. Spot is reflecting on the death of his love.


Disclaimer-I do not own the movie or the song. Disney and Yellowcard do.  
  
Spot closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Why had they taken her from him? Why his Sara? His one and only love...that beautiful creature that had walked into his chaotic life and given him back the soul he had lost to the fighting streets of New York. He was so tired of the pain. He longed for her to sing him to sleep after a day of fighting or when he was hurt...just one more time was all he asked. But he would never have that. He often went to sleep because his dreams consisted only of her. Sara, telling him it would be alright. It would all go away and when he woke up, she would be in his arms, but she never was. He was always cold and alone. Sometimes he wanted to leave New York because of all the memories of her that existed there. He wanted a new name, one that no one knew. A new face that no one recognized...like Jack and his Sante Fe dream. He wasn't the same without Sara. He was only half a person.  
  
'I'm just so tired wont you sing me to sleep and fly through my dreams so I can hitch a ride with you tonight. and get away from this place have a new name and face I just ain't the same without you in my life.'   
  
Sometimes at night he would sing the songs she had softly in his room. Mostly they were songs about life not being fair and in Spot's mind, that's all life was then. Not fair. Often, he could almost hear her voice join in the melody, only to find himself not believing she was gone...but she was and she wouldn't come back. Ever.  
  
'Late night drives, all alone in my car  
  
I can't help but start  
  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
  
and melodies in the air  
  
singin life just ain't fair  
  
sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone.'  
  
He was sure that wherever she was, it was better than Brooklyn, New York just because she was there. Wherever she was, it was always happier and more alive. Her view had to beat the hell out of his because, if there was a heaven, he knew she was there. She was a human angel in his eyes. He thought that if he believed in heaven, and that she was there, maybe he could make it one more year on Earth.  
  
'and I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year down here'  
  
He remembered the last night he had seen her...  
"Spot, I'm going out to Manhattan tonight. I've got to see Medda about her new song. Alright?"  
He had kissed her and nodded. "Sure. Ya stayin dere tanight den?"  
"Yeah probably. Race'll bring me home tomorrow. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."  
He had let her walk out that door and he never saw her again...never alive. She had been found the next morning by Jack Kelly's boys. Dead...beaten to death. He could have stopped her from going. He could have saved her. Now his heart was cold and he begged for her fire to bring it back. He wished he had gone with her. Then he could have stopped them or died at her side. He wanted only one more day to tell her how much he really did love her. He felt the hot tears finally spill onto his cheeks.  
  
'Feel your fire,  
  
when its cold in my heart  
  
and things sorta start  
  
remindin' me of my last night with you.  
  
I only need one more day  
  
just one more chance to say  
  
I wish that I had gone up with you too'  
  
He knew she was better off wherever she was now. She would happier there and safe from the pain life caused every day. He had to believe in her...believe that she had loved though he wanted another chance to make sure. To make sure she loved him and to make sure she knew he loved her.  
  
'and I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year down here'  
  
Sara would never come back and he couldn't say goodbye. That's all he wanted...was to say goodbye. To tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted that so bad...more than the next breath he took.  
  
'You wont be comin' back  
  
and I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I'd got to say goodbye.'  
  
He closed his crying eyes, shutting out the pain...the thoughts...the memories. But no matter what he did, all he saw were the things that reminded him of Sara. He took a quick breath and stood up.  
  
'and I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year...down here.'  
  
He hoped she was happy wherever she had ended up. Sara only deserved the best in his eyes. It was horrible where he was, where she had been, so she had to be in happier place, right? When he died, he knew he had to find her. To return to her so he could tell her what she had done for him...how much he needed her. She wasn't coming back...so he would wait. Wait until his time came. He wished he had said goodbye and told her everything before he had let her leave that night.  
  
'I hope that all is well in heaven  
  
cuz its all shot to hell down here  
  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
  
cuz I'm so...  
  
lost without you down here  
  
you won't be coming back  
  
and I didn't get to say goodbye.  
  
I really wish I'd got to say goodbye.'  
  
A/N-It's a sad song but not a very well written fic. I'm sorry. I'll try to fix it up for you. I'm just having a bad day. ( 


End file.
